dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief History of Vampires or Sanguinous Vidaca
Vampires do not currently have a designation in the traditional Linnealian system. While older terminology refers to the race as Sanguinous vidaca ''(henceforth used in this address), their true origins are limited to those infected with the curse of Vampyrism. That is to say, individuals afflicted with the physiology-transformation and feeding habits therewith associated. The first true ''S. vidaca is recorded in the writings of pharon-xerxen (trans. ‘mage-king’) Hath-shep-sut the First, in the Early Kingdom of Egypt 1200 BC. Roughly translated, these records mention: “… a ghoul of flesh that drinks blood, hiding itself from Ra until the power of … Power-of-Night strengthens. It preys on both the weak and the strong, no door is locked to it … was caught by Priest Ra-thai-tep, and judged in accordance to the Writ.” Since this point, S. vidaca has become a prevalent fixture in the magical world, present in every major continent. Their names are as varied as their dwellings, ranging from ‘vampire’ (English), ‘''jatwhan''’ (Japanese), ‘bloodsucker’ (American), ‘''Noche Rexica’ (Spanish) and ''‘Tiewen Sahib’ ''(South Africa). Irrespective of these linguistic differences, there are multiple methods for determining a true ''S. vidaca and imitations. After all, blood is the medium of life, and even the creatures muggles know are prone to developing a penchant for digestive focus (see: calicidae: the common mosquito). Weakness to the S. vidaca beyond mere loss of blood is limited to wizards. Muggles are incapable of being Turned – the process by which S. vidaca procreate – without significant resources. Creatures without magic risk only death via exsanguination, but those with ''magic will effectively lose their soul. Happily, such a transformation is only possible with either the express permission of the victim (a magically-binding Contract), or if the victim is exhausted in body and mind. The latter become ''juvinates, or ‘young vampires,’ while the former become a higher-operating version (See: Vampyre Hierarchies, by Sato-sen, p. 145-170). In either case, there is an almost immediate desperation to feed, a thirst which is never sated. However long an S. vidaca lives it will never escape that endless thirst. Other magical creatures will not be Turned, either through permission or a weakened state. Centaurs in particular seem immune to the condition, as well they should. The records of battles between centaurs and vampires are legendary in brutality; the Greek mountains still bear marks of their sufferings. It was only after the centaurs formed an alliance with the Phrygian wizarding clan that their foes were driven into obscurity; coinciding with the invention of Greek Fire (see: Blood and Fire, ''by ''Chiron and Meneleus). In addition, the Greeks and centaurs have remained close allies to this day. On the negative aspects, of course there is the obvious neutralization of the soul. No S. vidaca ''has been able to practice Soul Magic, and magics that rely on a sense of ‘self’ are seldom possible. Younger ''juvinates and vyres are vulnerable to sunlight; even the Master and Grandmaster Vyres feel intense pain. A stake through the heart is sufficient to kill most species; this is the case with S. vidaca as well. Metal is a poor substitute, due to the noon-magical nature, but wooden implements retain enough natural properties to inhibit their regenerative capabilities. The Ballad of Mary-Sue records how one young witch defeated a vampire with a carrot sent through its heart, but this is believed to be either hyperbole, or an example of why Felix felicis is a banned substance. Attaining the affliction of S. vidaca is attractive for many reasons. It renders the infected effective immortality, enhances strength and speed, strengthens the senses, and may render multiple other gifts. Legilmancy is useless on the S. vidaca, as are curses or charms designed to affect living flesh. They are immune to disease, regenerate full growth from heavy damage, and frequently realize their animagus form, if relevant. The exact cause of non-humanoid apparent immunity lies in the semi-artificial nature of vampirism. Egyptian tombs have well-established records of ‘mummies,’ a hybrid of inferi and vampirism. The utter lack of internal organs prevents true vampirism from developing – at the same time, the condition prevents a mindless state relevant to inferi. Conditions requisite for inferi can be myriad, but the most efficacious methodology lies in the arcane structures the Egyptians used to house their dead. Slaves used to build the pyramids and other sarcophagi were well-fed, treated admirably, and cursed from their first day of work. This curse ordinarily would cause the formation of inferi, but research seems to indicate the presence of another disease (see: Professor McGraw and the Bloody Stone, by Tyler Murrain, Esq). Unfortunate circumstances have destroyed all known repositories of this faint evidence, but sufficient data remains to draw conclusions (see: ‘''Bloody-Stupid’'' Johnson, by Research Team Seven, Chapter Three, p. 62-99). Summarized, vampirism is theorized to have similar conditions to Dragon Pox (Draconia rubella) and the Gemino curse. D. rubella was accidentally hybridized when a well-meaning researcher attempted creating a control agent for the chimera (Carnicus unum). After introduction, D. rubella became a harmless bacterial infection, yet remarkably flexible. A flexible bacteria inhabiting a multi-faceted creature such as C. unum meant other diseases, limited to the individual species of the chimera, would be introduced. Multiple diseases made contact with attempted control agent, but instead of remaining specific to the C. unum, the disease mutated, causing one of the greatest outbreaks in recorded history – but only among wizards, not centaurs, goblins or the like. Likewise, the curse of S. vidaca ''must be flexible, but targeted. Any human may be infected, given the right conditions, even muggles (if dwelling on strong magical wells). Entirely different immune systems are helpless before its progress, wizards capable of resisting the necrophagous plagues in Tasmania are just as sensitive to ''S. vidaca ''as the weakened conditions observed in the Madagascan Magical Health Isolation Institute. This adaptability is purely organic in nature, yet magical in intent – similar to how Charms ignore vague statements and perform the same action for all speakers. This specificity, targeting wizards, is also why Vampirism is thought to be a partial curse, requiring infection to activate. The Turning is not possible without both fluids produced by a ''S. vidaca present (proving the vector component) and acceptance by the victim. The sheer physiological changes induced by the Turning is clear evidence of unnatural influences (Strange Diseases and Stranger People, ''by ''M. Leader). Presence of full-body Dark Curse afflictions inhibits the Turning, exemplified by the Lycans, whom cannot submit to the Turning, while other infections result in a complete Turning to juvinate ''stages within minutes. The next stage, the ''vyre stage, is what most call a ‘vampire.’ While this is technically true, the fully mature vampire will not be in force until some years after the Turning, or if copious amounts of blood are ingested. Vyres that exist for more than fifty years are considered mature adults, and vyres ''that reach a century are viewed as Master Vampires. ''Vyre that can live more than three centuries may attain the Grandmaster ''status, and are capable of the full range of vampire gifts. In the ''juvinate ''stage, such rapid transformation under the Turning, is why vampirism is considered similar to the Gemino curse. The bacterial component, swift-replication under normal circumstances, operates on an exponential acceleration – hence the limitation to magic-based organisms. Therefore, it is considered that the bacterial component holds a curse requiring replication after introduction to a host, under certain conditions. It is therefore, in essence, a cursed bacterium. It is theorized that the bacterial component powers three separate curses: a Gemino analogue, the Permission clause, and a cloaking aspect. No bacteria has been observed despite the greatest efforts, and yet all members of ''S. vidaca ''remain susceptible to anti-bacterial agents: silver and garlic. Future plans to affect this most-subtle of Dark infections are progressing at rates our ancestors would disbelieve. Antibiotics have proven themselves worthy allies in muggle efforts; indeed thirteen separate ''juvinates have been restored to their original state after misdiagnosis by muggle Healers. Whether these reversals are due to the antibiotics, vast quantities of ambient magic following the Healer’s Intent, or the strange practices of nearby shaman, Vampirism has been proven to be a reversible infection. Sadly, the political climate amongst S. vidaca ''seems to indicate a complete reversal to their normal state may be under appreciated. The prevalence of anti-biotics in magical societies has been strongly contested among the Covens, political and financial cunning raised over the course of centuries being brought to bear. Only time will tell whether ''S. vidaca remains with us. Arnicus Pastuer XII, Chief ''Healer of the Institute of Medical Research, Order of Apollo, Chairman of the Hippocratic Committee'' Site Navigation Category:Omake